Hair
by Addictionsweet
Summary: I was drawing Mikasa long hair just now and the ideas just came to me. I like Mikasa short hair but her long hair was pretty too. Enjoy the story and leave some reviews :)


Mikasa feels uncomfortable as she bite her bread. Two pairs of eyes was staring at her. Mikasa sigh and glance at the boy next to her.

"Eren, do you need something?"

Knowing he was caught, Eren quickly turn to face his food.

"No.. Nothing."

"Then, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"No.. It's nothing. I wasn't staring at you."

"Yes, you are. Ever since Mikasa enter the dining hall, you've been staring at her.", Armin words came out of nowhere and causing Eren to cough. Eren glared at Armin who was grinning to his ears. He's not helping at all.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? If there's something, you could tell-"

"I said it's nothing!", Eren loud voice makes Mikasa startle. As soon as he realize he accidently yell at her, he regret it. Dammit. Why did I even yell at her.. Suddenly the atmosphere was as quiet as the graveyard. Armin notice Mikasa frown.

"Oi Eren, Mikasa just ask you a question. You don't have to yell at her. Tch, jackass.", Jean said while passing by their table.

"Jean's right. You don't have to yell at Mikasa, Eren.", Armin tried to break the intense atmosphere around them.

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm done. See you guys later.", Mikasa stand up and bring her half eaten tray.

Armin watch Mikasa walk away and quickly smack Eren head.

"Ouch! Why did you that for?"

"Don't why me! Why in the world you yell at her?"

Eren rubbed his head, "I.. I don't know. I just got pissed."

"That doesn't mean you should yell at her. You were the one who was staring at her in the first place."

Eren blush remember what he did just now.

"Oh right, why did you do that? Is there something wrong with Mikasa?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just.."

"Just what? Come on, Eren. Spill it."

"Her hair.."

"Hair? What's wrong with her hair?"

"Her hair is getting longer."

"So?"

"Well.. She looks different. That's why I was looking at her."

"Ohh", Armin lips slowly curve up. He was grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you starts to notice Mikasa beauty."

"What? Beauty? It's not like that. I just think that her long hair looks beauti-", Eren quickly cover his mouth.

Armin nod with a smile, "Even if you don't want to admit it, I already know."

"Shut up. Don't say anything to her."

"I can't promise you that." Armin let out a laugh.

* * *

Mikasa was sitting in front of the mirror when she notices something different about her appearance.

"Ah! My hair.. it's getting longer.. I didn't notice it. I'll ask Armin to cut it for me later.", Mikasa touches her hair. "Although I like it.."

Mikasa stand up and put on her jacket. She make her way to the field for training session.

* * *

Armin was reading his books at the dining hall when Mikasa approach him.

"Armin.."

"Ah, Mikasa.", Armin mark the page he last read and face Mikasa.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you cut my hair for me?"

"Eh? Cut your hair?"

"Yes. You cut my hair last time so can you help me again?"

"Well.. I can help you with that.. but.."

"But what?"

"I think you should ask Eren first about cutting your hair."

"It's okay. He's the one who wants me to keep my hair short so it doesn't get in the way during 3d maneuver training."

"No, I think you really should ask him. He might kick me if I cut it now.", Armin smile remembering his reaction when he say Mikasa long hair was beautiful.

"If he kick you, I'll punch him."

Armin laugh, "Thank you but you don't have to do that. Just ask him first, okay?"

"You acting weird but okay."

* * *

Eren still feel bad about yelling at Mikasa but he doesn't know how to apologize to her. She didn't even talk to him during dinner. Eren exit the dining hall and stroll outside. He closed his eyes as soon as he feel the night breeze blows.

"Eren.", Eren turn around hearing the most familiar voice.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh, yeah but before that.. Can I say something first?"

"What is it?"

"Er.. I'm sorry.. about the other day.. when I yell at you at the dining hall. It's my fault. I shouldn't yell at you."

"It's okay. Just let it go. I don't really care.", Mikasa give him a small smile.

"Hmm, okay", although he's glad that Mikasa wasn't mad at him but he still feel bad about it.

"Anyway, I think my hair is getting longer. Can I cut my hair?"

"Eh?"

"I ask Armin help to cut my hair but he said I should ask you first about it. I don't even know why."

'Dammit Armin. Why did you have to do this..' He can imagine his smug smile. Eren sigh. He doesn't know what to say. Basically he want her to keep her long hair but if she cut it short, it would be easier for her training.

"Eren?"

"Er.. Can you keep your hair a little bit longer?"

"Eh? Why? I thought you were the one who told me to cut it before."

"Well, that's because.. I never really pay attention about it.. but now.."

Mikasa froze when she feel Eren touches her hair. He slowly caressing it. Her face slowly turn red.

"I.. I think you look beautiful..", Eren blush and lower his head.

"Eren.."

* * *

"Eren! Mikasa!", both of them was startle by the sound of Armin voice. Eren quickly let go of her hair. Their face was red. Eren turn around and glare at Armin who was running towards them.

"The bell just rang, we should go back to our room. You don't want the instructor catch you two out here."

"O.. okay. See you guys tomorrow.", Mikasa pulled her scarf up to her nose and quickly make her way inside.

"Later..", Eren watch Mikasa disappear through the door.

"Did something happen just now?"

Eren glared at him and quickly bring him to a headlock.

"Ou.. Ou.. Eren, it hurts..", after he satisfied with it, Eren let Armin go.

"What did you do that for?"

"Number 1, for telling Mikasa about what I said about her hair. Number 2, for interrupting us just now. Number 3, for being an annoying friend."

"What? First of all, I didn't tell Mikasa anything. She ask me to cut her hair so I thought you might want to know first. I don't want to get my butt kick because I cut her hair. Then, I don't know what you guys doing just now so since the bell had rang, I only want to tell you guys about it before you two get into trouble. And lastly, I'm not annoying. I was trying to help you out since you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong about that?"

"Probably not. Let's go back before the two of us get into trouble instead."

* * *

"Mikasa, do you still want me to cut your hair?"

"Ah, Armin. I don't think so."

"Did Eren said something about it?", Armin tried to pry something out of her since Eren wouldn't tell him what is it.

Mikasa blush remembering his words.

"Erm.. I guess so."

"What did he say?"

"Well.."

* * *

Eren saw Armin was talking to Mikasa. Judging from her red face, Armin must be asking about last night. That guy..

* * *

"So? What did he say?"

"Er, he said that my long hair is-"

"I said her long hair was beautiful."

Mikasa startle and quickly turn around. Eren was standing behind her. She blush again and pulled her scarf up to her nose. Armin glances at Mikasa and laugh.

"Can you not ask about this? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Of course I have something else to do but this is one of them.", Armin grin.

"You really look beautiful with long hair, Mikasa. That's why I said you shouldn't cut it in the first place but someone never notices that so I guess this could make everything up. Since I got what I want to hear, I'll make my way. See you guys later.", Armin ruffles Mikasa hair and give Eren a pat in the back. He gave them a smile before he leave.

"I thought he never leave.",

'Emm..", Eren glance at Mikasa who was covering half of her face with her scarf. Eren rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. Slowly, he move her hand and unwrap the scarf. "Eren?"

Eren wrap back her scarf but this time all her hair was outside instead of being wrap inside. "You don't have to hide your hair inside the scarf. You look beautiful this way. Make sure I can see your hair like this, okay?"

Mikasa blush and slowly her lips curve up, "Thank you, Eren."

Eren smile and gently brush his hair, "You look really beautiful with your hair like this".


End file.
